The proposed project will result in the development of easy-to-use prototype test kits for the rapid and accurate detection of PCR amplified susceptibility genes for Diabetes and Rheumatoid Arthritis. The biotinylated amplified genes will be detected by allele specific oligonucleotides covalently attached to a nylon bead embedded in a dipstick. Each dipstick will contain allele specific beads, appropriate positive, negative and PCR amplification controls. These dipsticks will be processed in the existing automated Affirm (TM) Processor by the movement of the dipstick through a pre-filled reagent cassette containing all the reagents necessary for the assay. The presence of a specific allele is indicated by the presence of a blue, enzymatically generated precipitate. The prototype test kits will allow the rapid automated, concurrent detention of multiple genes on a single dipstick. It is anticipated that the kit will eliminate the use of 32P detection procedures.